Forum:Shinies and Shadows for trade!
---- Highlights '- Lv 100 Shadow Cloyster' '- Lv 100 Shadow Magmar' '- Lv 1 Shadow Bulbasaur' '- Lv 100 Shiny Blastoise' '- Lv 1 Shiny Eevee' '- Lv 100 Shiny Eevee' '- Lv 1 Shiny Lapras' '- Lv 17 Shiny Snorlax' '- Lv 17 Shadow Zapdos' '- Lv 40 Shiny Mew' *For a good offer, I can train pokemon up to a desired level, evolve, and / or teach moves. Recent Changes! '- '''Pokemon added today: Shiny Blastoise, Shadow Zapdos - List fully updated again on August 11 - '''LOOKING FOR REMAINING LEGENDARY BEASTS. Even good offers may be denied if it's something I can use to obtain one. '''I appologize if this causes problems. 'Shiny For Trade: *Blastoise (Lv 100) TradeID (15027d06459ce4) *Beedrill (Lv 31) TradeID (14fd0c7e7c2599) *Pidgey (Lv 18) TradeID (15025dfdc00389) *Pidgey (Lv 38) TradeID (14f018c45a2b89) *Pidgeot (Lv 39) TradeID (14ff8a7a7ab77d) *Fearow (Lv 36) TradeID (14ff46733da32d) *Raichu (Lv 88) TradeID (15021c1535505c) *Sandslash (Lv 48) TradeID (150201d32dd1c5) *Wigglytuff (Lv 30) TradeID (1500ddf77450dc) *Zubat (Lv 12) TradeID (14ffdfa8e1ef85) *Golbat (Lv 42) TradeID (14fb9c667c240e) *Golbat (Lv 70) TradeID (14ffb4fe4d2cc4) *Parasect (Lv 86) TradeID (1500b431547bbc) *Parasect (Lv 86) TradeID (15012f2d4d681e) *Parasect (Lv 88) TradeID (14ffdf9dfb39f4) *Venomoth (Lv 67) TradeID (14ff8abf4369a7) *Venomoth (Lv 79) TradeID (1500033833a910) *Machamp (Lv 81) TradeID (15024143360395) *Bellsprout (Lv 21) TradeID (15012b5872110f) *Weepinbell (Lv 66) TradeID (14f34207853830) *Tentacool (Lv 1) TradeID (14f019fd2957d7) *Tentacool (Lv 9) TradeID (14ff8af7189350) *Tentacool (Lv 87) TradeID (14fda22d6313a6) *Tentacool (Lv 88) TradeID (14fc01bf59c478) *Tentacruel (Lv 30) TradeID (14f6aabbf7c9af) *Geodude (Lv 24) TradeID (15006cd6c2e4af) *Golem (Lv 25) TradeID (14ffc2324efbec) *Slowpoke (Lv 82) TradeID (15020a124e8799) *Magneton (Lv 88) TradeID (14fe817753e28b) *Dodrio (Lv 89) TradeID (14ffb503ca40d4) *Onix (Lv 49) TradeID (14fd4cbe07b645) *Electrode (Lv 87) TradeID (15015cd89d4c6a) *Chansey (Lv 89) TradeID (15012f39624c3e) *Tangela (Lv 88) TradeID (14fc01c6c6e0af) *Horsea (Lv 87) TradeID (14fc0541995b75) *Horsea (Lv 86) TradeID (14fcb66e55b91f) *Goldeen (Lv 86) TradeID (14fb7273aade1b) *Goldeen (Lv 87) TradeID (14fd11b696b533) *Goldeen (Lv 87) TradeID (14fd798ea0b02a) *Goldeen (Lv 88) TradeID (14fd11b9d3b9e9) *Starmie (Lv 81) TradeID (14fc324bda04e6) *Starmie (Lv 86) TradeID (14ff8b2bdc5668) *Mr. Mime (Lv 1) TradeID (1500195f7673d5) *Lapras (Lv 1) TradeID (150275044d2621) *Ditto (Lv 40) TradeID (14ff8b32fd3093) *Ditto (Lv 40) TradeID (14f6aac3858d8e) *Ditto (Lv 74) TradeID (14ff4927893ff6) *Eevee (Lv 1) TradeID (15021a7e46353c) *Eevee (Lv 100) TradeID (15022fc3d6c201) *Aerodactyl (Lv 1) TradeID (1502414a16a831) *Snorlax (Lv 1) TradeID (15027508fa5740) *Dragonite (Lv 87) TradeID (14ff8b35d0cbba) *Mew (Lv 40) TradeID (15025603aca0ea) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14f68ea3bce6be) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14f68ea4f03dd3) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14ff8b5f460ed9) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14ff8b61d72f67) '''Shadow For Trade: *Bulbasaur (Lv 1) TradeID (15024131f70d85) *Squirtle (Lv 1) TradeID (150274ec0c2a3e) *Vulpix (Lv 1) TradeID (150233b14016a8) *Jigglypuff (Lv 1) Trade ID (1501d4c9a6a453) *Dugtrio (Lv 35) TradeID (1500dad4a87a23) *Alakazam (Lv 19) TradeID (15009a2dd290c2) *Ponyta (Lv 1) TradeID (1500801ff48c02) *Slowpoke (Lv 1) TradeID (15025d4c66fb1a) *Grimer (Lv 1) TradeID (1500802343ab93) *Cloyster (Lv 100) TradeID (14ffcb54055e92) *Onix (Lv 1) TradeID (150233bb528f86) *Krabby (Lv 1) TradeID (1501049522272d) *Hitmonchan (Lv 1) TradeID (1500575c8b0226) *Lickitung (Lv 1) TradeID (1500802858609b) *Rhyhorn (Lv 1) TradeID (150255f948fc4b) *Chansey (Lv 1) TradeID (1501d69a501305) *Horsea (Lv 1) TradeID (1501049abbca2f) *Electabuzz (Lv 1) TradeID (15026e48f0dbbc) *Magmar (Lv 100) TradeID (15027500478bb7) *Pinsir (Lv 1) TradeID (150058ce14e4e4) *Tauros (Lv 1) TradeID (15025d50f804b7) *Kabuto (Lv 1) TradeID (150104a3812458) *Zapdos (Lv 17) TradeID (15027d0b176f14) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14f8483b2f2637) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14f84839abbeec) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14ff8b4e963ef7) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14ff8b58b7cf84) Regular For Trade: *Some Mewtwo *More mew than I'm going to bother with. Most are Lv 1, two hacked Lv 100's, some random levels between. *If you're interested in either above, just let me know. Lastly, here are the pokemon I am''' looking for'. IGNORE WHAT I HAVE ASKED ON EACH POKEMON. MOST ARE GLITCHED AND / OR OUTDATED, or I'm just hoping to get extremely lucky in the trade center. Any good offer will be considered, though, especially with common pokemon. 'Shiny (Looking For) - (Evolutions also accepted) *Mewtwo *Suicune *Anything interesting '''Shadow (Looking For) - (Evolutions also accepted) *Eevee / Jolteon (Plus somewhat looking for two more for Johto) *Victini *Suicune *Anything interesting I'm more than willing to trade several pokemon for one as long as it's fair, just remember to use common sense when offering. _____________________________________________________________________ Completed trades deleted to save space! ______________________________________________________________________ Actually, can I trade in Shadow Jiggly for someone else? *Depends on for what. Please??????????????? *You really need to learn how to properly use this forum if you're going to try to trade on it. When you are asked what you want for something, the response is to answer the question, not ignore it. I'm already quite annoyed that you went behind me on a trade just to point out that I'm trading your "guys" away, and list the pokemon I traded you. That was quite rude and unnecessary, as well as hypocritical. You should be grateful I'm willing to trade with you again whatsoever. So, again, what are you wanting for it? Ok sorry I wrote please right after I wrote can I trade shadow jiggly back so I didnt notice what you said sorry please say what youre willing to trade I'm really sorry. I'll take down my trade. What are you willing to trade? *You don't need to reply several times. Take a minute, consider your answer, type all of it out (going back to fix a typo or add something that fully slipped your mind is fine, just don't make it a constant), and then wait a few minutes to get a response. There's no need to rush, some people here will even take days to talk out an offer. Give everyone some time. It also becomes annoying to reply several times in succession because if you reply while I am replying, I have to edit so both changes are in it and it takes longer, especially when I have to reformat it so that it's nice and organized... Like I just had to do... Twice.... It just takes extra time and isn't worth it, so it's best to avoid it when you can. *As for what I'm willing to offer, I could do one of these: **Shiny: Beedrill, Pidgey, Pidgeot, Fearow, Wigglytuff, Zubat, Golbat, Parasect, Venomoth, Tentacool, Tentacruel, Geodude, Golem, Onix, Goldeen, Starmie, Mr. Mime, Ditto, or. Missingno. **Shadow: Alakazam, Lickitung, or Missingno. **Or some regular Mew / Mewtwo. Would be willing to do several of the mew. Sorry, this is a pet peeve. Which guys ae Lvl1?